


Wicked Wings Part III

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Wicked Wings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Crying Dean, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Inpala sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Knows, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The last piece of the trilogy. More sexy times for Dean and Castiel with some sweet feels at the end.





	Wicked Wings Part III

Sam didn’t bring up that morning’s revelation on the eight hour drive. Instead it was business as usual, Cas in the back and Sam rattling off details about the case. He  _ did _ offer to book two rooms at the motel but Dean waved it off. If he was going to let Cas have his way with him it would be at home in his room.

 

It wasn’t like they were saints, though. As soon as they heard Sam snoring from the other double bed they retreated to the small motel bathroom for hot make out sessions and the occasional groping. Dean was practically aching for Cas to take him.

 

Dean used their link to his advantage. He could sit across the room from Cas, pretend to read, and aim some very dirty thoughts his way. He’d give a satisfied smirk when he saw Cas flush and loosen his tie. The angel squirmed in his seat and used his trench coat to hide his erections.

 

Finally Cas had enough. He waited for Sam to sleep then used a little mojo to keep him that way. He snapped his fingers and placed himself and Dean in the backseat of Baby. Cas had his tie around naked Dean’s neck. He remained clothed but had his fly open and shirt pulled up so his heavy cock laid on his stomach.

 

“Teasing me all week, Dean...thinking all those perverse thoughts about me. Did you not expect me to claim what is mine?” Cas tightened the tie in his fist to bring Dean closer to his throbbing member. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at Dean kneeling in the floorboard. “Now you get to choke on my cock.”

 

Dean shuddered and almost blew a load all over Cas’ shoes. Dean liked sexy rules. And his mouth was watering at the sight of that thick, veiny monster. He whimpered before he opened his mouth to run his tongue up the hot shaft. Castiel hissed. 

 

Dean worked his way up to the tip, keeping his hands on the seat to either side of Cas. He hadn’t been given permission or direction to touch yet. He felt the slack in his makeshift leash then Castiel’s strong hand wrap around the back of his neck. He was being pulled down until his throat was stuffed full. 

 

He never choked. He suspected Cas had made sure he no longer had a gag reflex.  _ All the better to fuck my face you big bad wolf _ , he thought. He looked up at Cas and winked. It was on. Both of Cas’ hands were on him, holding him in place while his hips thrusted up.

 

Dean’s neglected cock was so hard it was painful. It was leaking precum and he had to dig his nails into the leather upholstery to keep from reaching for it.  _ I need to come, Cas. Please! It hurts.  _ His thoughts were pleading. 

 

Cas just looked annoyed that Dean would ask for anything while he was trying to achieve his own orgasm. Then Dean felt it. The warm tendrils of grace curled around his bare legs. Heat spread up under his balls then up into... _ Hello…..nurse! _ Cas was using his grace inside him, pushing and pulsing against Dean’s prostate.

 

“I’m very close, Dean. You may come when I come.” Cas was cupping Dean's aching jaws. He tossed his head back and shot his load into Dean’s mouth, making him cough and sputter. Cas had also pushed hard inside Dean at the moment of his climax to make Dean come untouched. 

 

Cas tucked his spent dick back in his underwear and admired how wrecked Dean looked. His lips were red and puffy. There was some of Castiel’s cum on his face and chest. His body was quaking in the aftershocks of his first grace-gasm. And yet Dean still had nothing but love and desire in his eyes when he looked up at Cas.

 

“You shouldn’t tease me,” Cas said before cleaning Dean up. He returned them to the motel bed and held Dean from behind on their sides. “But you did very well. I hope that fulfilled some of your fantasies.” His touch and tone were now the tender norm.

 

Dean put his arm over the one wrapped around him. “Have I told you you’re the best boyfriend ever? It was awesome.” He rolled over to kiss his angel. “I was a brat on purpose. When I do that I want to be put in my place like that.”

 

Castiel kissed him back. “I figured out the game. But thank you for vocalizing. I forgot to ask for a safe word. That  _ was _ BDSM culture, correct?”

 

Dean blushed. “I’m not into the whole lifestyle. I just like some role play every now and then. Nothing hardcore. I like getting tied up, spanked, dominated. But my safe word is always Impala and my signal is an X on your arm.”

 

“Communication is key to a successful relationship. We will have more time to converse when we’re home. You should rest, Dean. I will watch over you.”

 

“Yeah, less talky, more sleepy. G’night, Cas.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

***

 

Home. Home is where the water pressure is excellent and the mattress is made of memory foam. Dean tossed his duffel bag on the floor of the laundry room, grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, and stripped down in the communal shower. He finished off the beer before the water was hot.

 

Sam was a few minutes behind him, as always. He would take the time to grab a change of clothes from his room first. Dean strutted around naked or with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam was less of an exhibitionist.

 

“You guys need me to clear out for a couple hours?” Sam called over the stalls.

 

“What? Nah. You need a good night’s sleep in your own bed too, Sammy. We’ll probably just watch some Netflix till I doze off anyway.”

 

“Oh. So...are you  _ together _ together or is it a friends with benefits thing? You seemed to keep focused on the job.”

 

“We’re  _ together. _ And we waited till you went to sleep to go make out, alright? Kept the sexual tension to a minimum.”

 

Sam let the water drown his luxurious locks. “Good. You’re good for each other.”

 

“You didn’t seem too surprised.” Dean hadn’t brought any of this up while they were out working.

 

“Wasn’t a fan of seeing my best friend naked.  It’s bad enough I see  _ you _ naked.”

 

“I mean, I knew the gay thing wouldn't be an issue. It’s...well it’s Cas and I don’t want things to get weird.”

 

“Charlie said you were bi. Can’t believe you told her before me.”

 

“What? I never said anything to her. She must have sniffed it out with her gaydar or something.”

 

“Guess that means you have Bi-Fi,” Sam teased.

 

“Well now that solves the great mystery of how you pick up internet wherever we go. Unless you got your own I don’t know about.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Please. If I was in any kind of closet the door would have been kicked off its hinges. Not like some people who hid far back enough in it to find Narnia.”

 

“Shut your face! I didn’t have a reason to be out before now. And I ain’t hiding Cas. We’re drop dead gorgeous dudes. I want everybody jealous of what I got.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

***

 

“Soo...you spending the night?” Dean asked, sprawled out on the bed. He only had on his dead guy robe. Cas was shedding some of his holy tax accountant wardrobe.

 

“That was the plan,” he responded dryly. He was being coy.

 

“You can, you know? Stay in here with me? Been sleeping pretty good since we’ve been sharing a bed. I mean, I get it if you still want your own space…”

 

“Dean, we are a couple. I expect to share everything with you, including a living space.”

 

“Oh. Good. ‘Cause I can move another nightstand in here for your side and there’s space for your stuff on the shelves and in the desk.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. “Done. All moved in. Feel better?”

 

“Yeah. I um...haven’t lived with somebody besides Lisa. Guess stuff like this makes it more real.”

 

Cas crossed the room and joined Dean on the bed once he was down to just his boxers. “I am well aware of your abandonment issues. What can I do to assure you that this is permanent?”

 

Dean sighed. Cas always called him out on his bullshit. “I get that I have some stuff to work out. It’s on me, not you.” He saw Cas roll his eyes then continued, “And I get that as my partner you are here to help me work through them.”

 

Cas smiled. “Thank you. Now, are you too tired for anything other than sleep?”

 

Dean smiled back. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Hmm...perhaps fulfilling another one of your fantasies?” Cas pursed his lips and tapped them with a finger.

 

“Didn’t even have to read my mind for that one. But since it’s our first time like this, I want to just be us. No games.”

 

“I’m amenable to that.”

 

Castiel moved in closer to Dean. He gently caressed his face before covering it with light kisses. He plucked the tie loose from the robe and pushed it off Dean’s shoulder. From there he used his lips to lavish attention on more exposed skin.

 

Dean was moaning already. He shrugged the robe away and pulled Cas on top of him. He already knew how wonderful the heat and weight of him felt pressing Dean into the mattress. “Did you lock the door?”

 

Cas flicked his wrist and Dean heard it click. “No interruptions, Dean. I want to enjoy every second of this.” He returned his attention to lightly sucking on Dean’s neck, not enough to leave his mark.

 

They were both hard and passively rutting against each other. Dean’s touch starved hands roamed freely over the hard lines of the muscular angel. He was finally able to enjoy this true intimacy with his partner. 

 

Cas was already familiar with Dean’s body, having rebuilt him cell by cell. But like this, it was new and exciting to explore with his own hands. He stroked and caressed and relished the shivers of pleasure he saw course through Dean. He conjured the bottle of lubricant from the drawer and lowered his mouth to Dean’s cock.

 

The sounds Dean made were unintelligible. He licked and sucked at the tip to distract him from his finger pushing into him. Dean’s cock twitched in his mouth. He continued using his fingers and a bit of grace to open Dean up for him. He stopped short of bringing Dean’s release.

 

“I want to be inside you now,” Cas whispered. Dean pulled his knees up. 

 

“I want you so much, Cas. Please.”

 

He guided himself to Dean’s puckered hole, coating himself to ease the penetration. He teased the rim with his tip back and forth before sinking his considerable girth into Dean.

 

“So big,” Dean whimpered. He’d stuffed himself full with toys before but nothing compared to the throbbing heat spreading him wide. “Slow, okay?” 

 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas eased back and took his time sliding back in. Dean just clung to him and groaned. He pinned Dean’s arms above his head and continued to roll his hips just like that.

 

Dean took small gasps of air every time Cas filled him. He kept his eyes locked on Castiel’s and laced his fingers with Cas’ on the pillow. They were nose to nose, gently rocking together. Their lips brushed in light kisses. 

 

It was in that moment Dean realized he’d never been made love to before. This angel,  _ his _ angel was moving inside him and not just to chase his release. He was loving him with touch, with an intimacy he’d not achieved with any other lovers. “I love you,” Dean blurted out.

 

“And I love you,” Cas responded without hesitation. He released Dean’s hands and wrapped his arms around him tight. 

 

“Cas...Cas...I’m gonna come, baby.” Dean buried his face in Cas’ shoulder. He was blinking back tears. The sex was so powerful, overwhelming. He didn't want it to end but he could feel the right coil in his belly start to break.

 

“Let it go, Dean. I’m right here, right here with you.”

 

With a sob Dean gave in, coming untouched between them. He swore he felt cum spurt inside him when Castiel stilled. He tried to turn his tearful face away when Cas lifted to look at him.

 

“Dean? Talk to me. Don’t hide.”

 

“It’s...I said it in the heat of passion and then you said it and we were actually making love...fuck. I feel like such a girl.”

 

“Only women are allowed to be overcome with emotion? That’s absurd. You are allowed to feel, to be consumed and overwhelmed. It’s the beauty in being human I so admire in you. And it matters not when the words are spoken, only that they are meant.”

 

Dean sniffled. “Okay. Need to work on gender issues, too. But I meant it. I love you.”

 

“I meant it too, Dean. It’s because of you that I am even capable of that. You helped me to see my own humanity.”

 

“Not used to crying and having intense conversations afterward. Guess that’ part of the relationship thing, huh?”

 

Cas pulled out and cleaned them up. He rolled to his side to pull Dean close to him. “What do you normally speak about afterwards?”

 

“How awesome it was. Or ask where my pants are, if they wanna take a shower.”

 

“Well, I can assure you that you are ‘awesome’, you have no need for pants for the rest of the evening, and I have no need to shower.”

 

Dean snuggled into him and Cas manifested a heavy blanket over them. “Have I told you  _ today _ that you’re the best boyfriend ever?”

 

“I don’t mind hearing it every day.”

  
“Good. Keep it up and I’ll say it so much you’re sick of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following along, devoted readers <3


End file.
